Be Careful With My Heart
by chibichibiichigo
Summary: If I was only allowed to act like a boy back then… I had definitely protected you. Nagihiko x Oc. (Rating may change in the future.)
1. My old friend that hates me

Summary:

If I was only allowed to act like a boy back then… I had definitely protected you.

* * *

Chapter 1: My old friend that hates me

* * *

_Nagihiko's PoV_

It's that old dream again. I jerked up with a scream as the dream ended. I wiped my forehead that is now filled with sweat and head towards the shower. As I let the warm water flow to my body, images of that dream reappeared in my head again.

"If I can only act as a boy back then…" I sighed and finished showering.

I changed into my school uniform along with the guardian cape. I remembered Tsukasa told us that there will be a new student and she had two eggs that were still unhatched. I packed my bag with the notebooks and writing utensils I need and last but not the least, Temari and Rhythm's egg.

"Are you alright, Nagihiko?" Temari asked gently.

"Nagi, it's the first day of a new grade! Let's make it into a cool year of school!" Rhythm cheered.

"A-ah…" I replied and stood up.

I went to the dining room and eat with mother. I stared at my food not even bothering on touching it. Mother noticed it and looked at me seriously.

"Nagihiko, is something troubling you?" Mother asked and I shook my head.

"I just don't feel hungry right now." I fib. "I gotta go to school now, see you later!"

"Have a good day in school!"

I walked out of the house and saw the other guardians waiting for me. Amu already knows about my real identity. At first, she got mad because I lied to her for a long time but she eventually forgives me. We're not as close as before now that I'm a guy but we're still friends, which is a good thing. We start walking towards the school while gossiping about the new student.

"I heard she's a smart girl." Tadase, the king's chair said.

"Eh! Yaya heard she's really mean though!" Yaya, the ace's chair retorted.

"Well, we'll figure it out once we meet her." I smiled at them.

"You just want to get another female friend that's it, right?" Rima, the queen's chair answered coldly.

"Rima!" Amu, our joker's chair, quickly called. "Just ignore what she said Nagihiko."

"It's alright. I want her to be a friend after all." I admitted and they all laughed.

"We're the first ones who are going to meet her in the Tsukasa's office." Tadase coaxed and we all listened. "Let's be nice to her and maybe, she'll join us too."

"Yoshi!" We all answered and entered the school.

We all walked straight to Tsukasa's office and saw a girl with purple hair tied in low twin ponytails. She's already wearing the school uniform. For some reason I was too nervous to see her. Probably because she's new.

"Ah, they're here." Tsukasa's voice announced and she stood up with her hands clenched.

She turned around and I can't help but think that she look too familiar. Her crimson eyes seem to be burning in anger and it was directed towards me.

"I'm Tachibana Hikari, 12 years old." She introduced and approached me.

I gulped as she got near and I received a loud slap in the face. I looked at her as everybody even Tsukasa gasped. I was about to speak when she walked away to the door.

"Thanks for leaving me alone when we were young… Nagi –, no, Nadeshiko." She said and left.

"She knows?!" The others gawked at Tsukasa and me.

"Nagihiko, would you care to explain this?" Tsukasa asked politely.

Suddenly the dream rewinded itself in my head. I told everyone who she is based on the dream I had.

* * *

_~~Flashback~~_

_It was 7 years ago. I met her in the park where she watches people play sports. I was still pretending as Nadeshiko back then but she immediately noticed that something's wrong._

"_You're a boy, why are you dressed like a girl?" She asked when I sat down._

"_W-what do you mean?" I stuttered with my female voice. "I'm a girl."_

"_Lie all you want, it was obvious anyways."_

"_S-so?" I sweat dropped and let my male voice take over. "That was rare. Nobody noticed it before."_

"_Make your voice a little softer." She advised then smiled at me. "Your voice is too hard it makes it pretty obvious."_

"_Okay." I said in my female voice, now softer. "Eh! You're right!"_

"_Told ya." She grinned and sat beside me. _"_I'm Hikari but you can call me Kari-chan." She extended her hand to me and I gladly shook it._

"_I'm Nadeshiko, well in this form at least." I replied. "My real name is Nagihiko."_

"_Nice name. Both of it." She complimented. "So, why the girl get up?"_

"_Family tradition." I summed up._

"_Are you having fun doing it though?"_

"_Uhm." I looked at the sky and smiled. "I loved it. I love dancing traditional Japanese dance but girls are the only ones who can do it so our family does this tradition so we can all dance it."_

"_Eh! Can I watch you dance?!" She requested with sparkle attack._

"_Sure!" I agreed and we both go to my house._

_We arrived in my house with her gasping on how big it is. Baaya greeted us and offered some tea. When my mom come out she greeted Hikari and let her watch me dance. It made me even happier to dance when she was cheering on me._

"_Amazing!" She flattered. "I wish I could be as graceful as you are…"_

"_Arigatou, Kari-chan." I thanked with my female voice. "You are graceful in your way too."_

_We became friends for a long time then one time, a bunch of 7__th__ graders picked on her._

"_Nagi! Help me!" She cried._

"_Let her go!" I yelled still in my Nadeshiko mode. I balled my fists ready to fight then until one of them spoke._

"_Heh, you're a girl. Girls don't fight!" One of the boys spat out._

_I stopped on my tracks and frowned. If I fight, I won't be a girl. I looked at Hikari who is still begging for help and crying. I looked down and let a few tears flow down my face._

"_I'm sorry, Kari-chan…" I sobbed and ran away._

"_Nagi…" She faltered and yelled. "I hate you! You're not a real friend."_

_I continued running and when I reached home I locked myself in my room crying in guilt of what I've done._

'_If I was only allowed to act like a boy… I had definitely protected you.__' I thought to myself._

_The next day, I saw her sitting on one of the benches on the basketball court. I hurriedly run towards her and tried to hug her only to be pushed away. I looked at her with pained eyes but I only received a glare. _

"_I hate you." She said with a very angry tone. "I wish you just didn't come to my life."_

"_Kari-chan…" I tried to respond but she cut me off._

"_Don't call me Kari-chan! My friends are the only ones who can call me that." She screamed._

"_But… aren't we friends?" I asked nervously._

'_I don't want to lose a friend… I don't want this.'_

"_After you left me there all beaten up you really think I'll just let that pass?" She scoffed and stood up. "We're not friends anymore. I don't want to see you ever again."_

'_I don't want this…'_

"_But, Hikari-chan!" I called out._

"_I hate you, for all eternity." She spoke venomously, I stepped back._

'_Please… I don't want to lose a friend…'_

_~~End Flashback~~_

* * *

"Ever since then, I never saw her until now." I admitted.

"I'm sure it will work out sooner or later." Tadase tried to comfort but I shrug it off.

"I wish…" I muttered and looked at the door.

_If I was only allowed to act like a boy back then… I had definitely protected you._

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! Tell me what language is it so I can understand what it says. And seriously no flames!

Shugo Chara! Characters & series © Peach-Pit

Hikari Tachibana, Beato & Mei © me/chibichibiichigo


	2. Everything will work out fine

Summary:

If I was only allowed to act like a boy back then… I had definitely protected you.

* * *

Chapter 2: Everything will work out fine

* * *

_Nagihiko's PoV_

I appreciate Tsukasa's help but putting us in the same class the whole day is way too much! Of course, I'd love to be friends with Hikari again but I don't want her to think that I'm being a stalker to her. She keeps on ignoring me and if ever she has no choice but talk to me she just small talk with me for the sake of the teacher and leave things awkward.

"Hah… this is tiresome…" Yaya complained as we started working in the royal garden after school.

"I brought some scones." I reminded her.

"Yay! Scones!" She cheered and grabbed one. "Yaya loves Nadeshiko's scones!"

"It's Nagihiko now, Yaya." Rima prompted.

"Where's Amu-chan?" Tadase asked.

"She's with Hikari-chan in detention." Rima answered.

"Detention?" We all echoed.

"Amu intentionally got herself into detention after she heard Hikari got detention." Rima explained further.

"I'll go look." I excused myself and ran to the detention room.

I peered at the door as soon as I reached the room. Hikari and Amu are both talking to each other but Hikari is still as cold looking as ever. I leaned a little closer to hear what they are talking about.

"—dunno, Amu." Hikari said. "It's really complicated. Please don't tell anyone."

"I understand. I promise I won't tell." Amu replied happily. "Thanks for telling and trusting me at least."

I stepped back, knowing that I should leave no before I get discovered snooping around. I returned to the royal garden still pondering what they are talking about. What is it that is complicated that she made Amu promise not to tell anyone about it?

"Fujisaki-kun?" I heard Tadase called and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"A-ah?"

"I said maybe we should have a school fair next week." He repeated.

"Ah, yeah. That sounds like a good idea." I replied.

"So what did you saw? Is Amu and Hikari alright?" Yaya asked.

"Ah, they seem to get along." I answered looking down.

_I wish we were getting along too…_

"Someday, you two will be close again." Rima spoke out of the blue. "Everything has its own time."

I looked at her with wide eyes then smiled. She's right, maybe not today but someday we will be friends again… or maybe even something more. I frowned at that thought and sighed. I was thinking too much that I even considered that.

"Nagi should bring more food next time!" Yaya protested.

"You're the one who ate the most." Rima retorted.

"Oh, not now, you two." Tadase tried to calm them down.

"Sorry I'm late!" Amu suddenly burst in. "Got detention."

"Really now?" I winked and she scratched the back of her head.

"Well, I intentionally did that so I can talk to Hikari." She admitted. "She got detention."

"Eh, what did you two talk about?" Yaya cut in.

"About school, clubs, activities, us guardians, and uh…" Amu frowned trying to remember. "Ah! And about the eggs."

"Wait? She knows about Shugo Charas?" We all asked.

She nodded happily. "She got two! One hasn't hatched yet but the other one is hiding under her hair the whole time and only gets out when she have to."

"She should join us guardians!" Yaya suggested cheerfully.

"No more open spots." Rima coldly pointed out.

Well, that certainly made the garden all gloomy. I looked at the fountain in front and remember one of our childhood memories as Nadeshiko.

* * *

_~~Flashback~~_

_We were having a little picnic by the park that time. It was really nice and cozy we can't resist not going out. It started when I phoned her household to invite her to a picnic. She agreed and even volunteered to bring the blanket and sweets with her. _

_We finally meet up at the park and she already set the blanket along with some cookies. She obviously made those because no baker would put too much chocolate chips in a cookie. I settled my own pastries beside hers and sit with her. Here we are now watching the skies and listening to the peace and quiet moment with the exception of the other people in the park._

"_Ne, ne, Nagi!" Hikari called._

"_What is it?" I replied enthusiastically. _

"_Why are they throwing coins in the fountain?" She asked as some people tossed coins in it. "They could have just donated it to homeless people if they don't need it."_

_I looked at the side of the fountain and saw that it's actually a wishing well. I grinned and gather some coins from my pocket. I hand a coin to Hikari and she just stared at me._

"_It's actually a wishing well. You can say your wishes there and it will come true." I explained._

"_So what are the coins for?" she continued inquiring._

"_It's the offering in exchange for the wish." I winked and she smiled happily._

"_Come on, come on. Let's wish too!" She pulled me with her towards the wishing well._

_We reached the side of the fountain and she closed her eyes to think of her wish. I just continued looking at her smiling and aware that a tiny blush crept on my face. I smiled and finally closed my eyes to think about my wish._

'_I wish, we'll be always together like this.'_

_I tossed my coin and Hikari did the same when she was done. I smiled at her and she grinned back. I held her hand which she started swinging as we walked away from the fountain._

"_Ne, what did Nagi wish for?" She queried._

"_What did you wish for?" I questioned._

_She pouted for a moment but answered. "To be as graceful as Nadeshiko is."_

_I smiled. She always wanted to be able to act like a proper lady like how I do whenever I'm in my Nadeshiko mode. She squeezed her hand and she looked at me again._

"_I wished for us to be together always like this." I confessed and we both blushed._

"_Together." She muttered._

_I smiled and spoke. "Always."_

_~~End Flashback~~_

* * *

I sighed. If I had to spend a million yen to throw in the fountain for a wish to come true I might have done it already. I looked back at the stack of papers that I have to review as part of my guardian duty. I sighed and became even gloomier.

"We should ask Tsukasa about this." Tadase suggested.

"Yeah, is he in his office now?" Amu probed.

"Well, we won't find out unless we check it out, yes?" I answered.

"Doesn't that guy own a phone?" Rima asked irritated.

"Tsukasa is kinda old fashioned in a way." Tadase explained. "He has one but he only uses it when it's out of school."

"Mah, let's go. I'm sure Hikari won't mind to join us." Yaya cheered.

"Well, she might not if she learned I was part of it." I reminded.

"Nagi…" Amu whispered.

"It's fine. I'm sure one day, we'll be friends again like we used to." I smiled at everyone and they smiled back.

"Saa, Let's go!" Yaya coaxed cheerfully and we all sweat dropped.

_Who knows… maybe just for once, everything will work out just fine._

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! Tell me what language is it so I can understand what it says. And seriously no flames!

Shugo Chara! Characters & series © Peach-Pit

Hikari Tachibana, Mei & Beato © me/chibichibiichigo


	3. WE WERE WHAT!

Summary:

If I was only allowed to act like a boy back then… I had definitely protected you.

* * *

Chapter 3: We were what?!

* * *

_Nagihiko's PoV_

We all rushed to Tsukasa's office but saw it empty. Yaya immediately fumed about it and we all sighed in defeat. Apparently, we will have to wait for him to get home to be able to call him.

"Wait! Maybe he's in the planetarium." Amu suggested.

"Of course! Tsukasa loves to sneak his way there." Tadase agreed.

"That Tsukasa. He's really confusing." Kiseki complained with his arms crossed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Yaya coaxed.

"Let's go!" Pepe finished.

"You guys have too much energy." Rima muttered but run along nonetheless.

We dashed to the school's forest. After a few turns and breaks to catch our breath, we finally got to the planetarium. We could smell the scent of Darjeeling tea so no doubt he's inside. We all nodded to each other and dashed inside.

We all gawked as we saw something we didn't expect. Hikari and Tsukasa are having tea together as if they are longtime friends. A purple haired Shugo Chara is floating beside Hikari, also having a miniature tea cup in her hand. She paused and glanced to our direction.

"They had come as you predicted." The Shugo Chara reported.

"As I was saying," Hikari ignored her Shugo Chara's report. "I want my classes changed."

"I can't. Those are the only remaining spots." Tsukasa smiled with his eyes closed and took a sip of his tea.

"I can see you're planning something about it from the beginning." Hikari remained passive. "I already agreed joining this so called guardian of yours but you won't agree at such simple request."

"Tsukasa, please at least let Hikari have some classes without Nagihiko at least." Amu pleaded.

"Amu…"

"Amu understands what Hikari-chan feels!" Ran added.

"For once, respect Hikari's decision." Miki followed.

"Onegai, Tsukasa-san. Just this request." Amu continued.

_Is this related to that secret they have talked about? Why? There must be something really important going on if they don't even dare telling it to us._

"Hikari already joined the guardians as you mention, should she be at least free from this one?" Su explained.

"It's not I didn't doing that." Tsukasa answered in defeat. "I checked any possible loophole for you two not to be in the same class but…"

Hikari sighed and stood. Her Shugo Chara sit at her left shoulder and remained quiet. "Never mind. If that happened then it's official."

"Thank you for understanding, Tachibana-san." He replied.

"Ano, Hikari-chan." I called.

She merely glanced at me and waited. I approached her and my Shugo Charas, Rhythm and Temari showed themselves to Hikari. Her Shugo Chara seemed to take an interest to Temari and approached her. They seemed to get engaged into a serious talk so I took the chance to approach my ex-friend.

"Hikari, is there anything I can do for you to forgive me?" I asked sadly.

She looked down, her bangs covering her face. "Ask your parents, Nagihiko. Ask them."

"Why can't you tell me instead?" I continued pestering.

"You would think I was making fun of you. It's better you parents tell you the current situation." She replied seriously. "Mei, let's go."

"Coming, Hikari-chan." She responded and elegantly bowed to me and my Shugo Charas before returning to Hikari's side.

I watched her walk away, back to the school grounds. The other guardians looked at me and I sighed. I was now to talk to my parents on what is this commotion all about. Seriously, why Hikari just start doing things like this as if it was a game? What did my parent do to her that made her avoid me? I sat at the chair where Hikari previously sit and unconsciously drink the remains of her tea.

"Nagi, that's Hikari's leftovers." Rima pointed out.

I nearly choked on the realization and blushed. "Sorry, I was thinking about what she told me."

"I wish I could tell you but I promised her to make you figure it out." Amu apologized.

"You know what's going on, Amu?" Yaya asked enthusiastically. "Tell me!"

"I can't. You'll obviously spill it out in one second." Amu disagreed and looked at her Shugo Charas.

"Yaya wants to know!" She wailed and rolled on the floor.

_Hikari, I don't know what's going on but I know you don't want this to happen either. I promise, one day we'll be friends again._

"Well, classes are over anyways." Tsukasa broke Yaya's wailing. "Why don't we all visit Fujisaki-kun's mother?"

"Great idea." The Shugo Charas settled.

"Nagi?" I heard Rhythm called.

"Ah?"

"I got a feeling that she is lying to herself on hating you." He replied. "The way Mei talked to us obviously showed her concern."

"She cares deeply about you, Nagihiko." Temari added.

I smiled. That alone was comforting to know. I looked up and saw the planetarium's star show going on. A shooting star passed by and I smiled.

"Everyone, let's go." I coaxed energetically and they all smiled.

"Alright!" Everyone, except Tsukasa, cheered.

We all walked towards my house and Baaya opened the door for us. We got inside after saying our hellos to her and meet up with my mother. We all sat as mother made tea for all of us. When we all finally have tea for everybody, I finally broke the tension.

"Hikari and I met again." I started.

Mother flinched at the mention of her name. It took her moments to regain composure and looked at us. I looked at her seriously and she stared at me with the same manner.

"What is it that made Hikari hate me so much?" I finally asked.

"You're not in the right age to know it." She answered.

"Yet, Hikari, who is one year younger than me, already knows." I countered.

"Nagihiko, please, I'm doing you a favor about this." She desperately reasoned. "It was an accident that Hikari learned about it."

"What is it, mother?" I broke and sobbed a little.

"Nagihiko, please calm down." Tsukasa soothed. "Same goes to you, Fujisaki-san."

Mom and I both took deep breaths before we managed to calm ourselves. Amu and Tadase looked at me with concern but I flashed them a small smile to reassure them that everything's fine. Yaya and Rima tried to busy themselves on the food and decorations around the room.

I looked at mom and noticed that her hand is shaking as she tried to drink her tea. I sighed, feeling guilty about hurting her feelings about this. I took a sip of my tea and relaxed myself.

"Mother, I have my own rights to know what's going on here." I said calmly.

She smiled and sighed. "You sound exactly like her when she overheard us."

I flushed a little but smiled. "Will you please tell me, mother. Tell me why she is mad at me?"

"I know we have no right to intervene in this conversation but I agree with Nagihiko." Tadase supported.

"Tadase…" I muttered.

"So! Yaya agrees about this!" Yaya added.

"We're friends and anything that bothers him bothers us too." Amu continued.

"Nagihiko might be your son but he is an individual too." Rima followed and flashed us a small smile.

"Minna…" I said, tears threatening to flow down.

"Alright, I shall tell you." Mother finally gave up.

Everybody finally smiled in relief. I smiled too, knowing that I will finally resolve what's troubling Hikari.

"So, what's the reason, mother?" I prompted.

"The reason why this is happening is because…"

"WE WERE WHAT?!"

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! Tell me what language is it so I can understand what it says. And seriously no flames!

Shugo Chara! Characters & series © Peach-Pit

Hikari Tachibana, Mei & Beato © me/chibichibiichigo


	4. A Game and a Song

Summary:

If I was only allowed to act like a boy back then… I had definitely protected you.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Game and a Song

* * *

_Nagihiko's PoV_

"So, what's the reason, mother?" I prompted.

"The reason why this is happening is because…"

"WE WERE WHAT?!"

"Yes, you two are engaged." Mom clarified. "I normally would disagree with this but it seems logical since her family also financially supports our dance studio."

"No wonder Hikari-chi is mad at Nagihiko." Yaya blurted out.

"Hikari said it was a family relation but I never had thought she meant this!" Amu baffled.

"But isn't that a good thing since with this they can start over again?" Tadase reasoned.

"Their marriage is fixed what do you expect her to do?" Rima pointed out.

"She must have felt used because she was arranged to me for the dance studio." I explained.

"I don't know but I'm really sorry, Nagihiko." Mom apologized.

I faintly smiled and stood up. "It's alright, mom."

"Nagihiko?" Amu called as I start walking away. "Where are you going?"

"For a walk." I replied without looking at them.

I walked out to the garden and sighed. I plopped myself under the cherry blossom tree and hugged my knees. I still can't believe that we have been engaged with each other. I closed my eyes, calming myself and finally laid my back against the tree.

"So, you finally know."

I stood up abruptly and saw that Hikari is at the other side of the tree. She is wearing her blue shirt with pink sleeves, a purple skirt, black leggings and a customized black boots. Her gaze fell onto mines and she sat beside me. Her Shugo Chara, Mei, appeared and I finally got a better view of how she looks like.

She wears a black gothic Lolita like dress with blue crosses at the ends, a crown with the same crosses at each spike of it, and black boots with the same crosses. She got purple eyes and hair. To be honest, if Mei got crimson eyes like Hikari, I would think she was just her chibi version or her mini-me.

Rhythm and Temari appeared themselves and waved at Mei. It seems like a secret message pass through them and I realized my Shugo Charas went to Hikari while her Shugo Chara approached me.

"I'm Mei, nice meeting you." She bowed elegantly and smiled at us. "I am her dream to be more independent and a singer."

"Ah, nice to meet you, Mei-chan." I hesitantly answered.

"I'm Rhythm! Nice to meet ya!" Rhythm buoyantly greeted Hikari. "I'm Nagi's dream to be manlier!"

"I'm Temari. It's an honor meeting you." She bowed to her and rose. "I'm Nagi's dream to be more feminine like and to dance Japanese traditional dances."

"Yo," She simply greeted back.

"We should hang out with them, Hikari-chan." Mei suggested.

"Why should I?" Hikari derided.

"Because, I'm sure. That other girl there will be born if you reconcile with your best friend." Mei maturely answered as she pointed a bulk in Hikari's pocket. "Deny it all you want but you still hope Nagihiko will take your hand and –"

"You're reading too much love story books."

Hikari clamped her hand around Mei making her stop her speech but I'm pretty sure I saw her blush for a moment. I grinned and take Hikari's hand. She stared at me wide eyed and dashed her out of the house. We passed by everyone, while Hikari is protesting on where I'm taking her. After a little struggle on maintaining my hold to Hikari, we reached the old basketball court where I first met her.

"I really sorry I didn't protect you back then." I started. "Mother told me before that no matter what happens I must act like a proper girl."

"Nagihi –"

"But I really want to protect you!" I continued and looked at her eyes deeply. "I really, really want to protect you but…"

"Uhm… Nagi–"

"Hikari, I'm so sorry about this." I asked for forgiveness.

She remained silent but nonetheless nodded. I smiled sadly and looked down to the ground.

"I'm really sorry when I ran away instead of saving you back then." I started. "I was afraid that if I fight them… I won't be –"

"–Able to act like a real girl, yeah I get it." She finished and forced a smile. "I should have figured it out to begin with."

"… So…" I spoke nervously. I don't want her to hate me again. "Are we friends again?"

She laughed manically which I have to admit, scared me. She looked at me with a psychotic look and she smirked.

"You do realize that I can't forget what you have done to me, right?" She spoke. "I will make sure you will be punished for this and you'll regret meeting me."

I gulped nervously and I heard her Shugo Chara chuckled along. I can't help but shiver but at the same time I let out a nervous laugh. Her stares became warm and cozy and she extended a hand towards me.

"Wanna play a game?" She asked with a grin.

"Ah…" I agreed. "What's the catch?"

She stared at me wide eyed and started laughing. Her cruel smirk appeared once again and she stated her dare.

"Simple, we shoot hoops in 3 minutes. I win more hoops; I'll do whatever I please on you." She dared. "You win more hoops; I'll forgive and accept you."

I inwardly gulped and nodded to show that I understand the rules. We picked the nearest ball in the court and start shooting hoops. I almost lose but I manage to shoot about 27 hoops. She shot 25 hoops and it made her mad.

"Looks like I won, Kari-chan." I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She dismissed and head back to my house.

I followed her silently with a smile lingering in my face. I'm just glad she forgave me now in her own weird way. We reached my house and realized that Yaya, Rima and their Shugo Charas are already gone. Tadase and Amu, along with their Shugo Charas are still in the living room. They were chatting with my mother and was interrupted with Hikari.

"We're home." She passively announced.

"Hikari," my mother paused for a moment then smiled. "Welcome back."

"Fujisaki-kun, are you two…?" Tadase questioned.

"No." Hikari answered before I could even manage to speak.

I gawked and comically fall. "Hey! Don't you break your part of the deal now!"

She ignored me and continued her way to one of the rooms in the house. Mei breathed and followed Hikari. I sighed and smiled sadly about it.

"Yeah, we're in good terms now." I answered Tadase's question.

"Then why did she?" Amu deadpanned.

"It's her own way of saying 'I'm in the middle of processing it'." I explained.

"Nagihiko, it's time for your practice." Mother reminded me.

"Yes, mother."

"I had to go home now." Amu excused herself.

"Ah, Ikuto-niisan will tease you to death if you get late in your da-" Tadase was cut off when Amu glared at him.

"Ah, see you guys tomorrow." I waved them goodbye as they left the house. Just then I heard Hikari singing.

* * *

_*amakute tsumetakute suppakute  
futari de iru jikan wa nanairo ni yurete_

itsumo wa suki ja nai natsu dakedo  
kotoshi wa mou sukoshi nagakute mo ii na

sore wa itsuka tokete shimau to shitteiru keredo  
itsumademo dakishimetai koto...

I smiled and joined along as she sang. For some reason, I just know what lyrics she's going to use.

_mune no moyou wa kurukuru to e o egaite  
omoi dake tsunoru kedo  
AISUKURIMU ga tokeru no ga kowai kara  
shiranai furishite mita dake na no_

_konna fuu ni koi ni ochiru hazu ja nakatta to_  
_jirettasa tsunoru kedo_  
_toke sou de tokenai hakanasa o kuchibiru ni_  
_anata no koto koishite miyou ka_

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! Tell me what language is it so I can understand what it says. And seriously no flames!

*Ice Cream by Nagihiko's seiyuu, Saeko Chiba.

Shugo Chara! Characters & series © Peach-Pit

Hikari Tachibana, Mei & Beato © me/chibichibiichigo


	5. Hikari's Otouto

Summary:

If I was only allowed to act like a boy back then… I had definitely protected you.

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Hikari's Otouto

* * *

_Nagihiko's PoV_

_*amakute tsumetakute suppakute  
futari de iru jikan wa nanairo ni yurete_

_itsumo wa suki ja nai natsu dakedo_  
_kotoshi wa mou sukoshi nagakute mo ii na_

_sore wa itsuka tokete shimau to shitteiru keredo_  
_itsumademo dakishimetai koto..._

I smiled and joined along as she sang. For some reason, I just know what lyrics she's going to use.

_mune no moyou wa kurukuru to e o egaite  
omoi dake tsunoru kedo  
AISUKURIMU ga tokeru no ga kowai kara  
shiranai furishite mita dake na no_

_konna fuu ni koi ni ochiru hazu ja nakatta to_  
_jirettasa tsunoru kedo_  
_toke sou de tokenai hakanasa o kuchibiru ni_  
_anata no koto koishite miyou ka_

"Stop character changing without permission, Mei!" I heard her scold her Shugo Chara.

"You still did enjoy it though…" Mei merely whistled.

"Gah, if somebody heard me…" She panicked.

"Your voice is wonderful though." I complimented as I slid her door open.

"Nagi!" She flinched.

I must have surprised her that she instantly hit me with her strong slap. A loud clap sound echoed in the house. I heard both Baaya and Mother run towards the room we're in and nervously laughed at the scene. Well, I couldn't blame them. Hikari is well known for her strong slaps and kicks. Twin waterfalls appeared in my face as I caress the now hand shaped reddening at my cheek.

"Ouch?" I murmured.

"You! You h-heard!" She flustered and tried to kick me this time.

I dodged it and she toppled straight to the floor. Before her face hit the ground, I caught her and sighed in relief. I glanced back to her face and realized that we're just inches away from each other. I helped her stand up and let go as we both blushed.

My mother giggled and so did Baaya. Hikari trudged her way out of the room with Mei following as she laughed. I faced my mother and controlled the reddening of my face.

"Mom! It's not funny!" I whined.

"I'm just happy that you two are finally getting along." She commented and took her leave with Baaya.

"Geez, mom is such a matchmaker." I grunted and saw Temari and Rhythm giggling. "Oh, not the two of you too!"

"Sorry! But the rhythm of your hearts back there is just so synchronized!"

"It was so surprising too that she is violent despite her elegant looks." Temari added.

I faltered and stared at Rhythm. "Our heart beats…synchronized?"

"Ah!" He agreed and gave me thumbs up.

Temari seems to make a comment when both her and Rhythm paused and glanced outside. I looked at them with confusion but when our gazes met, I knew in a moment that some x eggs are roaming around. We three dashed out and saw Hikari at the garden in her character change.

She had a tiara on the top of her head like Tadase except that of course hers is a tiara. She somehow obtained a microphone and she just started singing the same song earlier. It calmed the x eggs but some are still planning to attack.

I wasted no time and immediately character transform with Rhythm.

"Character Transformation, Beat Jumper!"

I landed on the ground safely and looked at Hikari's situation. She dodged as much as she could but that leave her back side open. An x egg sneaked at her back and I immediately grabbed her towards me. I felt her stiffened for a moment but relax later on.

"Can you call the others?" I handed her my phone quickly.

"Ah, got it." She searched for one of the guardians name and called. "Amu, weird black eggs floating here in our house. Yes, that would be perfect."

"Blaze Shoot!" I attacked as soon as another x egg crossed my kill zone.

"Nagi, to the left!" I heard her yell.

I looked at my left and noticed more x eggs trying to hurt me. I did a back flip and hand spin myself to dodge every advances the eggs tried to do. In a matter of minutes, the guardians are in my garden.

"Character Transformation, Amulet Heart!"

"Character Transformation, Platinum Royal!"

"Character Transformation, Clown Drop!"

"Character Transformation, Dear Baby!"

They all landed in their now character transformed looks and start gathering the eggs in one area. I used my blaze shoot once again and made them get their attention. Tadase used his holy crown when Yaya panicked and can't dodge the attack. Rima used her juggling party and pile the other eggs on my pile. Finally, Amu gathered enough energy and faced the eggs.

"Negative heart, lock on!" She started. "Open Heart!"

And with that, the eggs slowly returned to their original forms and flew back to their owners. I glanced at Hikari who seems to be glaring at the corner opposite to our direction. The others noticed it and stared on the said direction.

"It's been a long time, otouto." I heard Hikari snarled.

"Indeed it is onee-chan." The boy from the corner replied.

"Ah, it's been 26,297 hours 4 minutes and 27 seconds since we last talked." Hikari answered seriously.

"You know you can just simply say 3 years, yes?" He chuckled.

"What do you want?" She just grunted.

"I'm just here to annoy you."

"Liar, if this is about me being able to see ghost then mind your own business." She bluntly replied.

"G-ghosts?" Amu and Yaya shivered.

"Ah, they do exist." Both Hikari and her little brother responded.

"You're actually seeing one right now." Hikari added.

"No I don't!" They continued shivering.

Hikari laughed manically and pointed his little brother. "He's been dead 3 years ago."

"Gwuahh!" They screamed and Hikari along with her brother laughed.

"Just kidding." She reassured and walked towards her brother.

"Its funny how people believes that I'm dead already." He finally showed himself.

I can't blame the person who thinks he's already dead. He is incredibly pale and his eyes are almost dead. He got the same long hair and red eyes as Hikari the only difference is that he is obviously flat chested and manlier so to speak.

"This is my little brother, Haruka." She introduced.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled optimistically.

_Oh, if Hikari only smiles like that. _I pondered to myself then blushed. Great, now I'm thinking stuff that I usually don't think about. I shook my head hoping it would reduce the reddening of my face. I realized that we're all back to our daily clothing and our Shugo Charas are floating beside us.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Germany for your medication?" Hikari deadpanned.

"I want to see you for the last time, nee-chan." He replied casually.

"Our parent will be worried sick about you. Go back now." She ordered.

"No way!" He tackle hug Hikari which for some reason made my chest clench in ache. "I love to stay with you, onee-chan!"

"Haruka, watch out!" I warned but it's kind of too late.

The same loud clap sound echoed in the garden. Twin waterfalls popped on Haruka's face and bawled. Yes, Hikari's strong slap made its way to her own brother's face. She just grunted and pointed the door outside.

"Go back home." She commanded. "Now!"

He scampered away and didn't even bother to say goodbye. We guardians look at each other and for once… said the same thing.

"Scary…"

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! Tell me what language is it so I can understand what it says. And seriously no flames!

Song is Ice Cream by Nagihiko's seiyuu, Saeko Chiba.

Shugo Chara! Characters & series © Peach-Pit

Hikari Tachibana, Mei & Beato © me/chibichibiichigo


	6. Unhatched Egg

Summary:

If I was only allowed to act like a boy back then… I had definitely protected you.

**Sorry for the long time no updates. I had been busy from midterm and now I'm preparing for finals. Thanks for the reviews though!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Unhatched Egg

* * *

_Nagihiko's PoV_

School is fun and annoying at the same time. I get to hang out with the other guardians, play the sports I want and do some 'guardian' work. Okay, maybe the guardian work could be added as an annoying part of school in a way but still is fun.

But today is a different one now that Hikari goes to our school. She was already introduced yesterday so now she just at her seat. If I know one thing, it's that we main characters are supposed to sit anywhere as long as it's beside the window. In her case, she's facing the teacher's table.

"Anyways, as I am saying…" Nikaidou-sensei caught my attention once again. "We will be attending Yuiki-chan's ballerina stage performance. I want you all to reflect about how you will nurture your dreams just like how Yuiki-chan does to hers."

"Why are we suddenly doing this in the middle of history class?" Hikari bluntly asked.

"Uhm, you see, Tsukasa asked me to give this activity –"

"Why am I not surprised?" She rolled her eyes.

I sighed but can't help but smile afterwards. Hikari has masked her emotions all because of me, I know deep inside she still hates me but has given me a chance to prove that she's wrong on what she's assuming. I looked at her one more time and caught her glancing at me. Her eyes are glaring the '_I'm goingtocurseyouifyoudon'tcomewithme_' which I just smiled at and nodded.

The school bell rang and we headed to our next subject, sports, and I'm really pumped to play along. We all go to our lockers to change into our PE uniform and assembled outside to where the soccer field is. I saw Hikari talking to the teacher and she just nodded, heading towards the benches. I frowned and approached her for this, she needs to blend along not isolate herself.

"Kari-chan, why are you benching yourself?" I playfully scolded. "You'll get fatter if you keep on doing that."

"Are you saying that I'm fat?" She twitched and balled her fists.

_Ah, I think that came out wrong._ I sweat dropped and placed a hand to her shoulder.

"What I mean is that I want you to play with me." I accidentally focused on her eyes and saw something.

Sadness.

It made me frown once more and I sit beside her. She merely shrugged and watched the players play soccer.

"Is there something that's been bothering you, Kari-chan?" I asked.

She mumbled and I just stared at her blankly. "Nothing…"

"Well, come on! Let's kick their butts together." I smiled and hand my hand towards her.

"Together…" She smiled slightly and grasped my hand.

"Sensei, Hikari's gonna play." I informed her before heading in the field with her.

She nodded and seemed to erase something from her clipboard and write something. It must be Hikari's participation records. I lead her to my team and told her what to do and what not to do. She nodded in understanding and took the position as a goalie.

"Good luck." We said in unison to each other.

We blushed for a moment but gained our composure quickly to focus on the game. She calmly stood at our team's goal post as I positioned myself with the other players. I have to admit it was both fun and intense. I managed to hit goal for about four times and only two managed to get pass Hikari. When the teacher blew her whistled, we all gathered and listened to her lectures.

"It was a good game. I'm proud of you all." The teacher's gaze suddenly shifted to Hikari's direction and beamed. "You are a good player, why don't you join any clubs besides the guardians?"

"If I do that…" She looked up to the teacher and continued. "I will have no time for myself and my fiancé."

_Oh crap! Why did she include that last part?!_

The other students murmured about who is it and about how young she is to have a fiancé. I sighed and looked at Hikari pleadingly to stop being so blunt about this stuff.

"Well, whoever he is. I'm sure he would understand if you do this activities." The teacher sweat dropped.

"I'm already in the guardians. That alone is a big hassle but I'm fine since he's there with me." She slightly smirked at me knowing that I want it to be a secret.

"Eh, who?" Some girl asked.

"He's here with us." She simply replied.

"Here with us…"

"A guardian…"

Their gazes fell onto me and I hid my face under my long hair. Ah! Why did she have to reveal this kind of stuff in public? Much less in school! I heard a lot of gasps and teasing from our classmates but luckily the teacher spoke once more.

"Well, all of you off to your lockers and change your uniforms!" He dismissed the class and left elsewhere.

I headed to the boy's locker room and dressed up quickly. Under 30 seconds I managed to change back to my uniform plus the cape and head outside. Hikari was already outside in her uniform and followed me to our next class.

"Nagi," She suddenly called.

"Hmm?"

"About Shugo Charas…" She trailed off as three students pass by us.

I replied when the hallway was clear once again. "Yeah, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Ah, my second egg is still unhatched even though I had it since we're young." She explained.

"There's nothing serious to worry about. It's just you forgot what your real dream is." I comforted and she took the egg out.

It was a red egg with blue musical notes and a large star in the middle. I observed it and smiled. I merely placed a hand on her shoulder and offered her to head to our class. She nodded and placed the egg back to her bag. We walked together with some students whispering about our status.

"Are you mad?" She suddenly asked.

"No, I'll never be mad at you." I smiled at her and she just entered our classroom and sit to her seat with me following the same example.

~~Time skip, to the royal garden! ~~

I drummed my pen to the table out of boredom as we wait for Yaya to bring the permission slips for her ballet performance. Amu is busy retorting Ikuto's constant nagging through text messages. Tadase is having quite a hard time with Rima as they tried to start a normal conversation. As for Hikari, she fell asleep waiting.

I inwardly smiled and removed my cape to top it to her, giving her extra warmth. She squirmed a little but continued dozing. I chuckled and returned my attention to the table.

"Sorry for the wait!" Yaya's voice echoed in the garden.

"Hush! Hikari is sleeping." I scolded.

She grinned. "Oh, could it be that Nagi-chi actually likes Hikari?"

I blushed a little and looked away. They continued giving cheesy comments and teasing about the two of us.

_But could it be? Is there any possibility that I actually fell for her?_

When the teasing didn't seem to affect me on the outside, Tadase start handing out piles of the permission slip to each of us. I took Hikari's batch and we started plotting the event.

"So we will all meet up in the school garden. They are to bring their own food and water." Tadase outlined.

"They might as well bring extra clothes in case they got all sweaty in this heat." Amu added.

"Ah! This is going to be so much fun!" Yaya cheered.

"Why don't we at least provide a little snack for them as a payment for their participation?"

We all fixed our gaze at Hikari's direction. She is still groggy but she seems to have heard everything we planned. I smiled at the idea she suggested. Indeed it would be nice for them to receive something in return.

"I agree with this. Anyone objects?" When no one responded I continued. "Then it's settled. Friday noon at the garden is the meeting place and all we have to do is to hand this out tomorrow."

"Alright. Meeting adjourned. See you guys tomorrow!" Tadase dismissed us and we all said our goodbyes and head home.

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! Tell me what language is it so I can understand what it says. And seriously no flames!

Shugo Chara! Characters & series © Peach-Pit

Hikari Tachibana, Mei & Beato © me/chibichibiichigo


	7. Dango Dreams

Summary:

If I was only allowed to act like a boy back then… I had definitely protected you.

* * *

Chapter 7: Dango Dreams

* * *

_Nagihiko's PoV_

* * *

_**~~Dream~~**_

_I opened my eyes and saw that I was dressed in a kingly way. I looked around and saw that I was surrounded with dango that can move and talk. I grinned widely. I always loved dangos. It's my favorite snack after all. Seeing that I'm the king of this place, I decided that I might as well order them to feed me._

"_Dango minions," I called. _

_The dangos stopped their chattering and all looked at me. This is just plain amazing! My favorite food treats me as a royalty. I smiled and cleared my throat before saying my order._

"_I'm hungry. Feed me."_

_Instead of them just marching straight to me, they moved towards a girl covered in a red poncho with music notes, stars and crown patterns spangled all over. The poncho has a hood therefore I can't see who it is but seeing that her hair is in twin pigtails and not really flat chested, I settled that she's a girl. The girl was holding a purple blue plate and the dangos start jumping in the plate and a thin stick jumped along. Satisfied on the amount of dangos, she slowly approached me. I can't help but gulp as my heart start racing like it was being chased by a demon or something fast. She was just now a few steps away from me and she kneeled down, poking one of the dangos with the stick and motioned me to open my mouth._

"_Here you go your majesty." Her velvety voice made me blush as she slowly brought the dango to my mouth._

"_Uh…" I gulped once again, feeling my face heating up. _

_Why am I even blushing this bad? I took a brief peek under her hood but all I noticed is purple hair and smooth rosy pink lips. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth. She teasingly rubbed the dango to my lips before letting me eat it._

"_Who-?"_

_I didn't manage to finish my question when she feed me with another dango except that…_

_She used her mouth to feed me…_

_That ended up into a kiss…_

"_Hikari…" I accidentally moaned._

"_I love you, Nagi." The girl whispered just as we let go. "Never leave me again."_

_My eyes widened and immediately grabbed her poncho's hood and reveal her face. Crimson red orbs that seem to swallow me in pure bliss and the playful yet psychotic smile lingered in her face._

"_Hikari…"_

_**~~End Dream~~**_

* * *

I bolt up from my futon and glanced around only to see Hikari raising an eyebrow at me. I felt my face heat up once again as my dream rewinded in my head.

We kissed in my dream.

Most annoying part though is that she started it! I'm the guy! I'm supposed to be the seme here!

"You called me. What do you need?" She asked with a pissed of tone.

_I must have disturbed her sleep. Wait a minute. Isn't her room two rooms away from mines?_

As if reading my mind, she rolled her eyes and hit my head. "You're mother said we should start sleeping in the same room, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" I sighed. _I forgot mom told that to us last night before we went to sleep._

"So what do you need? It's freaking four in the morning." She demanded as she furrowed her eyebrows in a cute way.

"I didn't mean to, I was dreaming-" I cut my sentence.

_That I'm a king of dangos and you served me dangos and we ended up kissing each other and you said that you love me. _I finished in my thoughts, sighing.

"I'm pretty sure that there's something else but if you don't want to talk about it, then let me go back to sleep." She grumbled and slid back in her futon.

"Ah… sorry for waking you up." I scratched my head and slid back in my futon, stealing more naps.

_**~~Time skip! In school!~~**_

We passed out the permission slips in our both history and P.E class. No, wait. _I_ passed out the permission slips. Hikari is being bossy again but I can't help but agree to her. I guess I really have fallen for her. She slipped off the class saying she'll buy something. I sighed knowing that she's just making an excuse for me not to ask her help on passing it all out.

"Nagi, let's eat. I brought some dangos." She called at the door.

I froze. Dangos, why does it have to be dangos?! I love dangos but after the dream I had, I don't think I'll be able to handle it for a while. I turned my gaze at her and gawked. She is currently eating one of it slowly, licking it and finally shove it in her mouth and chew it tortuously slow. I gulped and shook my head. I have to clear my head but I'm hungry so I might as well eat some.

"Thanks, Kari-chan." I placed my trademark smirk and grabbed a stick with three dangos in it.

"Are you done passing the permission slips?" She asked as she stabbed another dango with her stick.

"Yeah, our P.E teacher said she'll mail some of the slips for the absentees." I answered as I bite on my dango.

"Well, that's one problem done. How about the fair you guys are planning to do this week?" She continued asking.

"We decided to move that next week since we got Yaya's performance on the go." I answered.

"I see." She mumbled.

"Could it be that you're looking forward to the fair?" I inquired with a Cheshire like grin in my face.

"So what if I do?" She glared at me.

"Are you planning to go with the girls or alone?" I pestered even more.

"You seriously just gonna let your fiancée wander around alone?" She spat viciously.

_Looks like I just ruined her mood. What to do? Ah, of course!_

"Well, I just want to know if you prefer something else than being stuck with me." I give a gentle smile and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You have a free will, Hikari. You're the one who decides what you will do in your life."

She looked away and sighed. For once, I saw her softened and smiled gently. I blushed at the sight and smiled along. It's good to have the old Hikari back. The one that has a bright smile and keeps my awful day upbeat and survivable.

"Hikari, do you want to keep our engagement or not?" I asked cautiously in case she took it wrong.

"Does Nagi love me?" She asked with her usual blank façade.

"I think I do." I admitted. "But I will never know if I don't find it out myself. Does Kari-chan love me or just felt responsible on doing this?"

She didn't speak but she entwined her hand to mines, looking away. I smiled and pulled her to a hug. So she does really love me. Like what her Shugo Chara, Mei, said. Like my dream interpreted so.

"Never leave me again, Nagi." She whispered.

"Ah, I'll never leave you again." I replied smoothly and slowly let go of our hug.

"I'll stop acting from now on then." She smiled as she started walking away. "I will start being who I am for you Nagi-koi."

I flushed and immediately whined. "Don't say embarrassing stuff in public!"

She snapped and wailed back. "I'm the one who's speaking so I'm the one who's more embarrassed you know!"

"No, I'm the one who's more embarrassed!"

"No you're not, I am!"

And we just continued bickering at each other about whose more embarrassed.

_**~~Meanwhile at the corner~~**_

"Eh?! Nagi-chi and Hikari-chi are finally official!" Yaya cheered.

"I told him just give it time and I'm right." Rima pointed out.

"I'm just glad to see them getting along." Tadase commented.

"It's just to the fact that…" Amu sighed.

"They really have a love hate relationship…" They all chorused.

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! Tell me what language is it so I can understand what it says. And seriously no flames!

Shugo Chara! Characters & series © Peach-Pit

Hikari Tachibana, Mei & Beato © me/chibichibiichigo


End file.
